Comprendiendo a Olaf
by Sta Fantasia
Summary: Ha pasado un tiempo desde que Elsa es reina y sus poderes son aceptados por todo Arandelle. Es una mujer feliz y siente que debería dar algo a cambio a los que hicieron posible su vida en libertad. Pero ¿qué le podría gustar a Olaf? (Olaf/Elsa)


**¡Hola de nuevo!**

 **Bueno, este one shoot se me ocurrió mientras mi gatito Olaf (Sí, tengo un gato blanco llamado Olaf, no entremos en detalles) jugaba con mi collar de Sinsajo de los juegos del hambre.**

 **Así que le dedicó el fic a él XD**

 **¡Espero que os guste!**

* * *

 **\- COMPRENDIENDO A OLAF -**

* * *

Ha pasado un tiempo desde que Elsa es reina y sus poderes son aceptados por todo Arandelle. Es una mujer feliz y siente que debería dar algo a cambio a los que hicieron posible su vida en libertad.

Kristoff, Sven, su hermana Anna y, no menos importante, Olaf.

Kristoff y Anna parecían haberse recompensado solos. Anna estaba al fin feliz porque las puertas del castillo estuvieran abiertas las 24 horas para quien quisiera entrar. Ya no tenía que recorrer sola los pasillos desiertos sin poder salir nunca más. La princesa también veía cumplido su deseo de encontrar amor, junto con Kristoff.

Elsa les había dado encantada su vendicion tras llevar meses de conocerse, no antes. Pero solo como noviazgo, la Reina de Hielo no estaba dispuesta a aceptar una boda cuando hacía solo meses que se conocían. Pero tal vez pronto... Aun así la pareja era muy feliz.

Algunas veces, estando libre de sus deberes como monarca, Elsa creaba hielo de todos los tamaños y formas para Kristoff. Las creaciones de la mismísima reina Elsa se vendían como rosquillas.

Sven era de deseos pequeños y fácil de complacer. Montañas de zanahorias frescas para el valiente reno y ella sabía que siempre podría contar con el animal aunque no tuvieran casi relación.

Olaf... Definitivamente Olaf era un mundo aparte de los otros tres. El muñeco de nieve era su creación, y reconocía que al ser ambos seres "mágicos", por así decirlo, habían comenzado a pasar tiempo juntos. Pero realmente sus encuentros no aportaban mucho a ningún tipo de relación. Podía contar con la ayuda del pequeño muñeco para cualquier trabajo (aunque no supiera hacerlo, él siempre se ofrecía). Conversaciones triviales durante las comidas. Pero no mucho más. Y aunque era agradable escuchar el sonido de piececitos corriendo y divirtiéndose por los pasillos, Elsa se dió cuenta de que, en realidad, no sabía nada acerca de él.

Y eso la frustraba.

Si no fuera por ella, Olaf no existiría, por lo cual, caía de cajón de que la reina debía ser la más unida al muñeco. Sin embargo no era así.

El pequeño muñeco de nieve había aportado su pequeño granito de arena. De no ser por él a saber si Kristoff, Anna y Sven habrían logrado encontrar el castillo de hielo alguna vez. Él les acompañaba y, en cierta forma, les ayudaba a seguir. Había sido gracias a él que la princesa había superado el bajón del engaño de Hans y se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos por Kristoff. Sin él, nada sería igual. O, al menos, eso era lo que Elsa se repetía siempre.

Había algo en su creación que le llamaba la atención. No sabía si era su inalterable buen humor o su enternecedora inocencia u otra cosa. Pero Elsa siempre quería hacer que estuviera bien, que estuviera comodo y feliz. Se sentía bien consigo misma cuando lo lograba.

Pero era solo la fachada.

Elsa nada sabía del Olaf interior. Sus manías, sus miedos, sus gustos... Cero era la cantidad de información que la Reina de Hielo tenía sobre ello. Así que ¿cómo podría compersarle por lo que hizo? Si no sabía que poder darle a cambio.

Llegó a un punto en que no soportaba más esa situación, y le pidió ayuda a quien conocía bien a Olaf: Anna.

— Hay tres cosas que le gustan mucho —le había contestado la joven pelirroja sin dudar—: El amor, el calor y tu compañía.

Elsa había sentido un extraño sentimiento embriagador con las dos últimas palabras de su hermana. Pero se sentía... bien.

— ¿Mi compañía? —preguntó extrañada la monarca.

La princesa asintió.

— Tú le diste la vida, te admira mucho —informó—. Te tiene en un muy alto pedestal y por eso le honra que le prestes atención... Siempre me pregunta cosas de tí.

Anna pronunció la última frase más para si que para su hermana mayor. Una ligera sospecha comenzaba a formarse dentro de ella.

Elsa, que no notó el cambio de humor de su hermana, dijó:

— Ah... Tiene sentido —se había quedado totalmente en blanco.

Con eso se despidió de ella pensando que lo tenía muy crudo. ¿Calor? ¿Amor? Dos cosas que Elsa no conocía.

Al menos lo de la compañía era fácil... cuando tenía tiempo libre, claro.

* * *

Los deberes de un reino para un solo monarca ya eran terriblemente agotadores de por sí, como para aun por encima sumarle preocupaciones personales.

El final del día, Elsa realmente se sintió _derretida_ en todos los sentidos.

Pero también se sentía como que no podría dormir bien sin tener antes una conversación trivial con Olaf, por muy corta que fuera.

Tras la cena, Kristoff y Anna se fueron a sus habitaciones. La reina le dió a la pareja una mirada recelosa que ninguno de los dos notó cuando cogieron la misma dirección. Sin embargo, se obligó a apagar los instintos de hermana mayor sobreprotectora para prestar atención a lo verdaderamente importante en ese momento: Olaf.

Kai y Gerda ya habían recogido la mesa pero ambos seguían en el salón.

Elsa fingió que se daba cuenta por primera vez de la presencia de su creación en ese momento.

— ¿No te vas a la cama, Olaf?

El muñeco le dirigió su siempre viva y mágica mirada.

— Yo no duermo —contestó con una sonrisa.

Elsa se golpeó mentalmente.

"Por supuesto —pensó— ¿Para qué iba a necesitar dormir un muñeco de nieve? ¡No necesita!"

Al igual que no necesitaba comer. Olaf siempre se sentaba a la mesa por educación y para hacer compañía. Aunque algún que otro bocado pillaba cuando le daba gusa y se tumbaba cuando estaba cansado. Lo que casi nunca pasaba.

— ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? —la monarca le preguntó una vez se repusó.

Era momento de intentarlo de una vez.

Olaf asintió con una sonrisa creciente.

— ¿Qué es el amor? —sus mejillas se volvieron azuladas al decirlo.

Sí, definitivamente, sonaba mucho mejor y era menos vergonzoso en su mente.

Olaf, con toda su inocencia y sin sospechar nada, le contestó lo que le había dicho a Anna alguna vez en el pasado.

— El amor es anteponer las necesidades del otro a las tuyas —contestó con aires de "grandioso experto en el amor".

Algo de la confianza de él contagió a su creadora.

— ¿Incluso por pequeñas cosas? —estaba realmente interesada en ello tras escuchar esa respuesta.

— _Sobretodo_ por pequeñas cosas.

Elsa asintió, anotando la información dentro de su cabeza. Cuanto más supiera sobre ese grandioso sentimiento, más podría comprender la mente del muñeco de nieve que la tenía tan intrigada.

— ¿Por qué te gusta tanto el amor?

Parecia un interrogatorio, pero Elsa no se daba cuenta de ello y Olaf no estaba para nada incomodo. En realidad, le complacia que su creadora se interesará por ese tipo de cosas y, por sobretodo, que le preguntara a él.

— ¡Porque el amor es libre y muy bonito!

Olaf hizó teatro acompañando esa respuesta. Levantándose del asiento y pegando saltitos de emoción. Cogió flores de un jarrón y las esparció por el suelo en una extraña danza intentando que la reina se hiciera una idea de cuán lindo era ese famoso sentimiento.

Elsa no pudó evitar reír un poco por ello y una mínima sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Ella también se levantó del asiento, fue junto su creación y recogió todas las flores. Volviendo a ponerlas en su lugar. Así que eso era. Al principio no comprendía bien como a una creación suya le podrían gustar cosas que no entendía. Pero en ese momento ella también buscaba lo bello de la libertad.

— Gracias Olaf —dijó ella mientras le dió una caricia en una mejilla en un acto involuntario.

El muñeco se pusó tenso de repente ante el contacto, pero pronto se acostumbró. De todas formas, y por alguna razón, a Elsa comenzó a bombearle el corazón más rápido al notar esa reacción. Deshizo el contacto lo más rápido que pudó sintiendose un tanto avergonzada.

Olaf la miró sin entender. Ella solo le dió una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

— Es momento que deba irme a la cama —aseguró—. Debo descansar mucho para afrontar el día a día.

— ¡Buenos sueños! — exclamó Olaf despidiendola con una mano cuando ya salía por la puerta del salón.

Pero, para su sorpresa, la monarca volvió a irrumpir en el lugar segundos después murmurando cosas como "no" y "necesito saberlo".

— Una última cosa —pronunció decidida la Reina de Hielo—. Cuando te enamoras por primera vez y no sabes nada de ello, ¿Cómo puedes saber si realmente estas enamorado?

Olaf hizó una mueca divertida ante eso.

— Uy, difícil pregunta —contestó riendose—. Pues puede gustarte una persona por muchas razones, pero solo cuando no tienes ni idea de porque te gusta es amor de verdad. ¡Eso es lo divertido, que no tienes ni idea de quien va a ser esa persona! Mira a Anna y Kristoff: Una princesa y un vendedor de hielo. ¡¿Quién lo diría?!

Fue entonces cuando Elsa pareció quedarse congelada en el sitio.

— Esto... ¿Te encuentras bien?

Se obligó a si misma a reaccionar al escuchar la pregunta de Olaf.

— Sí —contestó rápidamente y por alguna razón el muñeco se lo creyó—. Bueno, he de irme ya.

Fingió tranquilidad hasta que pasó la puerta de su habitación. Ese lugar del castillo que tan bien había hecho el trabajo de prisión en su infancia. Y volvió a sentirse esa asustada y peligrosa niña una vez más mientras se dejaba caer en el suelo. El lugar se tornó helado, nieve salía de sus manos desnudas y no podía ni quería controlarlo.

 _El amor es anteponer las necesidades del otro a las tuyas, sobretodo por pequeñas cosas._

¿Eso no es lo que siempre hacía por Olaf?

Modificando su nube de frío dependiendo del calor que hiciera incluso cuando era su momento de descanso. Arreglandole el día cuando se metía en problemas, que no eran pocas veces, aunque su persona se viera perjudicada. Incluso no podía negarle ningún capricho de vez en cuando.

¿Una princesa y un vendedor de hielo extraño? Entonces, ¿cuán extraño puede ser una reina y un muñeco de nieve? Se llevó las manos a la cabeza, cubriendo de escarcha su cabello rubio blanquecino, como queriendo enfriar sus pensamientos.

Si él tenía razón y el amor era libre y bonito, ¿entonces por qué se sentía encerrada y tan mal?

Decidió consultarlo con la almohada. Estaba demasiado cansada como para apiadarse de si misma.

* * *

Al día siguiente la reina de Arandelle se despertó con otra cara. Más feliz que otras veces. Olaf tenía razón. El amor era libre y bonito. Debía dejar su seriedad por un momento y desmelenarse, como ya había hecho antes.

Rebuscó por los cajones del armario hasta que encontró lo que buscaba: Un collar con la figurita de un sol amarillo y sonriente. Elsa lo había hecho cuando era pequeña y se pasaba las horas encerrada. Sus padres le habían regalado el típico jueguito para hacer abalorios tú mismo. Elsa solamente había hecho ese collar porque echaba mucho de menos la luz del sol. Pero ahora podía tener un significado más lindo.

Buscó a su creación por los pasillos hasta que lo encontró.

— Tengo un regalo para tí, Olaf —le aseguró.

El muñeco se emociono mucho por eso y comenzó a dar saltitos mientras aplaudía.

— ¿Qué es, qué es, qué es? —estaba impaciente por saber.

Con una sonrisa Elsa le pusó el collar a, lo que se suponía, era su cuello.

El muñeco lo admiro cogiendolo con sus ramitas y con los ojos brillantes.

— ¡Qué bonito! —aseguró con una gran sonrisa.

Las mejillas de Elsa se tornaron un tanto azules por el comentario.

— Me dijó un pajarito que te gustaba mucho el verano. Así que vi esto y me acorde de tí.

— Los pájaros son muy listos —dijó él con una sonrisa—. Gracias, Elsa. ¡Me encanta!

Y la cogió en uno de sus tantos abrazos calentitos pillandola por sorpresa. Después se fue corriendo, impaciente por enseñarle a todo el mundo el regalo que le habían hecho.

— De nada —Elsa soltó al aire una vez se fue.

Aun así se quedó mirando el lugar por donde se había marchado sintiéndose en el limbo.

— ¿Elsa? —escuchó una conocida voz a su lado.

Anna estaba por los pasillos y le había sorprendido ver a su hermana parada en el medio. La monarca reaccionó al escuchar su voz.

— ¡Anna! —exclamó abrazandola y levantandola en el aire. Tratando de demostrar su felicidad— Estoy enamorada.

Y tras soltarlo, se fue del lugar tan campante para cumplir sus deberes. Dejando atras a una princesa sorprendida pero con una sonrisa en los labios. ¡Al fin!

* * *

 **Nota: Cuando lo pensé el collar iba a tener un copó de nieve. Pero me pareció cliché y al final lo cambié por un sol con carita sonriente.**

 **Espero que os gustase :)**

 **¡Nos vemos!**


End file.
